1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hanger structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved concrete hanger organization arranged in cooperation with a concrete slab or vault to direct conduit and pipe members between the hanger members and the slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has addressed the use of hanger structure within a concrete structure, the instant invention attempts to provide for readily positionable hanger sensor members within a concrete vault or slab that are retrofitted thereto in a precast concrete slab for mounting the hanger sets thereto. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for such retrofit hanger structure to accommodate various conduit and pipes directed into the concrete vault or through the concrete slab structure.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved concrete hanger organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.